Reborn of a Battousai
by Fufus-Leggy
Summary: This is my first time writing a fan fic so tell me how it is so i can continue
1. Twinkel in the eye

CHAPTER ONE  
  
A Twinkle in the Eye  
  
A boy was coming home from school one day. His name was Ichiro. He was a teenager by the age of 16. He lived with his mother and little brother, they lived in Neo-America and the year was 2040. He was a ninja in training and he was having practice on his skills with a katana. His skills with the katana was not also what he was learning about, he also learned Ninjutsu and how to fight with a kunai As he came around a corner he saw something that he always see each day. He sees a girl about his age but younger with white skin and long and beautiful black hair falling down until her lower back and as Ichiro looked at her through her window he saw a beauty that looks as a flower blooming in the spring time. Her name was Yukiko Niu. She was part of a rich family that did send her to the same school as Ichiro went to but she has always seen him and said "Hello" but he would always turn and slump his head. He would always feel like she is too high of a ranking to be with him. So he turns away from the window and continues on his way home. As he gets there he sees a friend of his from around his house. His name was Yoshi. He was a little shorter then Ichiro and the same age. Yoshi was Ichiro's best friend and as he walked up to Ichiro he holds out his hand "Hello Ichiro. How is the training going with Sensei Saitou?" Ichiro looked at his arm and then grabs his forearm as thats how they greet each other "I am doing well friend. And the classes are going great." Yoshi lets go of his arm and then looks at him smiling "Well then maybe later we will talk. Your brother is at home waiting for you to try out his new game. So see you later." Yoshi turns and runs down the street and Ichiro walks again smiling towards his house  
  
As Ichiro comes to his front door he places his hand on the knob and opens the door slowly and then steps inside and closes the door softly as to not make any noise. As he begins to turn around his little brother Sasuke jumps on him and smiles saying "Otuoto, how have you been? Why didnt you hurry coming home?" Ichiro laughs and then smiles "Well I was talking to my friend outside and then I was looking at something while walking." Sasuke smiles at him "Well Otuoto, now that you're here you can serve me something to eat." Ichiro smiles again and then lowers Sasuke "Ok Sauske what do you want to eat?" Sauske thinks for a little bit and then smiles "I want Tempura and Ramen." Sasuke nods and then looks up at Ichiro and smiles "Yup that's what I want." Ichiro smiles and nods while handing him his bag with his weapons and then walks towards the kitchen. Sasuke follow Ichiro into the kitchen saying," Otuoto why do you have so many weapons in your bag? Am I going to have this many as you when I grow up? I think I would only use my katana and kunais. You have scis, scythes, your katana, kunais, crossbow, nunchucks, and sticks. That is a lot to learn Otuoto." Ichiro looks at his brother as he opens a cupboard and takes out some seasoning and rice and noodles and then places them on the counter and then walks the refrigerator and takes out some shrimp. Ichiro then walks to the counter and takes a knife and twirls it in his fingers and cuts the shrimp into pieces and then starts to prepare the food for his brother and then he looks at him and smiles saying "Sasuke, I have all those weapons so I can protect my family and myself. Even my friends. So that is why I have to learn how to use those weapons. And the other part is that its fun to use all of them. You should see my Sensei. He knows more then I do." Ichiro turns and places the noodles in water and puts them to boil and then walks and sits down in a chair. "Otuoto is it done yet? I am hungry here." Sasuke says as he looks at his stomach. Ichiro chuckles and then stands and walks over to the noodles and looks at them and smirks "Well Sasuke you should be happy. Its done." grabs the pot with the noodles and then pours the noodles in a bowl and then some seasoning and walks over to the table and places it on there and then walks back to the counter and starts to prepare the tempura for his brother.  
  
After they have eaten the tempura and cleaned up they walked to the living room. "Otuoto I am going to go to bed now. So good night." Sasuke bows down and then turns and runs towards his room. Ichiro smiles and watchs his little brother and then sighs and stands up and grabs his bag and takes out his scis and then he starts practcing holding them reverse he practiced during the night. 


	2. A Session with the Wolf

Chapter Two  
  
A Sesison with the Wolf  
  
Ichiro comes walking to his school with his bag at his side. As he walks into the school he sees his fellow students and smiles. He walks to his classroom and looks around and spots Yukiko Niu talking with some of her friends. Ichiro walks over to his locker and then places his bag inside of it and takes out his gloves and puts them on each hand and then takes out his katana which goes at his left side,kunais which wrap around his right leg,scyths which go on his back in a X postion,and his extending pole which goes at the side of his left leg. Ichiro turns and walks over to where he always sits and sits down looking at Yukiko and waits for his friend Yoshi.Yukiko turns and looks at Ichiro and smiles and then turns to her friends and bows saying "Friends i will come back. I have something to tell Ichiro-chan." Yukiko bows down again and walks over to Ichiro as he looks around and she sits next to him and looks at him and says "Hello Ichiro-chan. May i sit with you since you look so lonly?" Ichiro turns and looks at Yukiko "Er.......Yukiko-san........are you sure? I mean since you are a er....ok you may." Yukiko smiles and then scoots next to him and looks at him "Ichiro-chan why are you always alone? I mean you look sad and lonly. I want to help you be better with that." Ichiro turns red and as he was about to answer there was a big explosion and there was smoke all around the room.  
  
As everyone looked around the room the door closes and the smokes clears and standing in the front of the room standing with his katana at his feet and a cigarette in his mouth and his black hair short and a few strands in front of his face was Sensai Saitou aka the Wolf. Saitou smirks while looking around the room and then he kicks up his katana and catches it and disapears and then appears at the door still smirking and opens it and as Saitou opened the door in came Yoshi tumbling through. Yoshi fell on the floor and then turned and looked at Saitou "Ah Sensai. Sorry i was late. It was my clocks fault." Yoshi stands and then bows down and Saitou looks at him and takes the cigeratte in two fingers and takes it out "At least you made it." Saitou turns and then looks at everyone "Everyone we will start the training again so get ready. And another thing Ichiro Himura will be training with me and Yukiko Niu." Saitou glances at them two sitting and puts his cigeratte back in his mouth.  
  
Yukiko and Ichiro both stood up as there sensai came walking towards them. Saitou smiles at Yukiko and Ichiro "So you two are the lucky ones today. So Yukiko go and get your weapons and Ichiro wait for her." Yukiko bows and then turns on her heel and runs to her locker and then Ichiro bows and then turns and follows her "Yukiko please wait for me." Ichiro said as he comes up behind her.Yukiko stops and turns "Ichiro-chan hurry." She turns back around and gets to her locker and opens it and takes out her kunais,her masamune and whip, then places it at her katana on her back and her kunais around her leg and her whip on her left hip;.She then turns around and looks at Ichiro and smiles "Lets go Ichiro-chan,Sensai Saitou is waiting." She grabs his hand and then runs with him over to Saitou as he was still looking at them and smiling and saying to himself "Reminds me a lot of someone just cant remember." He turns and then walks to the middle of the hall. Yukiko and Ichiro come up behind him and Yukiko says looking at him "Sensai?Are you ready?" Saitou then turns as she finish talking and thrusts his sword at there feet. 


	3. Memories sometimes hurt

Chapter three  
  
Memories sometimes hurt  
  
Ichiro catches Saitou's momvement and with godlike speed he grabs Yukiko and jumps just Saitou's sword goes into the ground. IIchiro takes a kunai from his leg and then throws it at Saitou's head with great effort and perfect aimming. Saitou smirks and disspears and then Ichiro lands and Saitou appears behind them and sends a slash towards there heads. Yukiko turns and yelps "Eep." just as Ichiro's sythe comes up and blocks it. Saitou smiles and then stands straight and says " Good job Himura. Now one at a time come at me." Saitou gets into his ------------ stance and then he smiles with his cigeratte in his mouth. Yukiko looks at Ichiro and then kisses his cheek and smiles "Ichiro-chan, I go first" She grips her masasmune on her back and takes her whip in her hands and then runs towards Saitou. Saitou sees her and smirks and waits. As she was getting close to him she twirls and cracks her whip at him and wraps it around his katana and then she pulls out her Masamune and sends a slash towards him. Saitou was caught off gaurd with the whip but sensed her slash so he pulls his sword and holds it up and blocks her slash and then he pulls his sword with the whip still around it hard to his left and that causes Yukiko to fall forward and stumble towards him off gaurd. As she stumbled he unties the whip and then dissapears and then appears next to her and sends a foot to her stomach and her eyes and mouth go wide open and she stumbles back and goes to her knees. Saitou then lifts his sword up and turns it around and smirks sending a slash towards her back.  
  
His sword hit her back but as it did Saitou got a back roundhouse to the chest and was thrown backwards into the wall. Ichiro looks at Saitou and shakes his head and then he turns and looks at Yukiko "Yukiko are you alright?" Ichiro asked worried. Yukiko nods and smiles "I am ok Ichiro-chan.Plus this is only training." she looks at him and smiles. Ichiro returned her smile and stood up straight and looked at Saitou and smirks "Ok my turn." Saitou looked at him and smirked back dusting himself off and then he kicks up his katana and dissapears once he grabed it. Ichiro jumped up and Saitou appeared under him and sends a thrust of his katana towards Ichiro's stomach. Ichiro winces as Saitou's katana pearcies his stomach and hits it with his scythe and lands looking at Saitou. He smiles at him and then Saitou charges and sends a sideways slash. Ichiro blocks it with one scythe catching it under the balde and holding it there and twirls and sends the sharp end of his other scythe into Saitou's side. Saitou pulls back and looks at his side and smirks at Ichiro "You have gotten better." He smirks and charges and sends a powerful slash straight down the middle of Ichiro. Ichiro holds up his scythes in a X position and blocks it. Saitou pushes down and cause him to lower his scythes and then as they were close Saitou kicks out his foot and hits them under the blades and sends them flying behind him and Ichiro. Ichiro jumps back and then places a hand on the hilt of his katana and moves his left leg and stands like in the hiten mitsu rugi style. Saitou gasps as he saw Ichiro stand in that stance "Now i remember. That is the stance of.....the.........battaousai. Kenshin Himura!" He shakes his head and then looks as Ichiro charges at him and then he holds up his katana and sends and series of slashs towards him and causes Saitou to block every one and as he was bloking them Ichiro dissapears and appears on the wall and jumps towards Saitou's side and sends another series of slashes and then dissapears again on his other side does it and then he lands and watchs as Saitou stumbles on the floor and stands straight gasping for some breath.  
  
Saitou turns and looks at him "If only the battousai was here to see this. Then he would of died happily" Saitou then lunges towards Ichiro and sends a forward thrust towards his head. Ichiro does not even show a smile or smirk and then holds up his sheathed katana and blocks it with the hilt of his katana and it slides down to Saitou's hilt and then in a flash of light Ichrio twirls with his unsheathed katana and sends a backwards slash with the blunt side of his katana to the back of Saitou's neck leaving a flash of light as he did that slash. Ichiro finishes his slash and sheaths his sword while looking at Saitou. Then Saitou goes forward his eyes blank his mouth wide open and twirls around and then tumbles to the floor motionless. 


	4. Wishes Do Come True

(Ok so its really short..sue me...lol.....anyways i was having writers block and so forth Have fun reading this)   
  
Chapter Four  
  
Wishes Do Come True  
  
Saitou groans as he sits up holding his head and then blinks looking around. "Where am I?" Saitou says as he looks around and blinks a few times. He stops and looks at the doctor as she approaches him "Hello Saitou. I see you had your ass handed to you today.Was it that child Ichiro Himura? I see he beat you really good." she chuckles and then looks at him and Saitou returns the glare and then smiles "So Megumi, hows everything with me? I hope i am fine and dandy." He leans foreward and then looks at her. Megumi looks at him and then smiles "Saitou if you dont get your face away from me i will kick your ass as bad as Ichiro did. Alright?" Saitou smirks and then pulls back and smirks again "You cut me to the bone. But i respect that and then also Sano is lucky to have you for a wife." He chuckles and then slides off the table and then looks around. "We were lucky that they brought us back. I wanted to see you all again. But why not Kenshin also?" Megumi turns around from him and walks away towards the door and then stops "They are bringing him back." She looks down and then pushes open the door and then shows Saitou a test tube with a little thing in it. Saitou gasps and then backs away "Thats Himura?" Megumi turns around and looks at the floor. "Yes thats him. We are supposed to keep this a secret from anyone." Megumi lifts her head up and then looks at Saitou "Promise me Saitou!!!!" Saitou looks around nervously and then sighs and looks at Megumi "Alright Meggy. I promise." He nods and then grabs his shirt and walks out of the infirmary putting on his shirt.  
  
Ichiro looks around and notices the crater where Saitou fell and sighs long "What happend when i did that?" He then hears a sound and swings around fast and looks at the person. Saitou walks in the room and looks at him and pulls out a cig and puts it in his mouth and then looks at the crater and lights it while looking back at Ichiro and smiles "Ichiro that was a perfect fight and then your the first one to ever beat me. I respect you and Yukiko Niu and then i shall want another spar soon Ichiro." Saitou bows down and then stands straight and walks outside the room as Ichiro was there with his jaw open and eyes wide. Yukiko comes walking in and notices Ichiro and then walks to him and grabs his jaw and closes his mouth and smiles looking at him. "Ichiro-kun you ok? You seem that you saw a ghost." Yukiko grabs his hands and then walks to there lockers and she starts to put her coat on. 


End file.
